Spark
by Claire Chase
Summary: Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right? WarrenxEvangeline
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, I just sort of came up with this. Don't make fun of my names. I saw the name Evangeline and it was like "Hmm…you know, I like that." So I went on a names-beginning-with-e streak. The names for her brothers are just really beautiful to me and I couldn't help myself.

**Spark – Chapter 1**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Evangeline Emerson walked down the street, her messenger bag thrown over her right shoulder, the wind barely blowing through. Edward and Emmett stood on opposite sides of her. Evangeline's dark blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun, her green eyes framed by over pronounced lashes and slightly thick eyeliner. Emmett had a few inches on her 5'8" frame with the same color hair cut short with brown eyes. Edward was taller than the both, with dark brown hair long enough that it hung near his blue eyes. Their gaits were all fairly the same, but with a little bit of personality to each one.

"You did a great job, Evi," Edward put his arm around her.

"Seriously, I didn't think you could it up for this long," Emmett told her.

"Thanks for the faith," Evangeline laughed a little.

They approached the dark form of their house. Edward glanced at it. "Ella and Elijah aren't home," he commented.

"Won't be for a while," Emmett added.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Evangeline remarked, putting her key in the doorknob. They were used to having the house be quiet. Their parents were always home late. Evangeline went in first, followed by Edward, and then Emmett, who locked the door behind him. "I'm going to take off the paint," Evangeline called as she headed up the staircase. The sound of Edward and Emmett's laughter followed her. Evangeline shut the bathroom door behind her and pulled out a black washcloth. She flipped on the water, drenched the cloth in it, and began to run it over her face. It felt like relief to get all of that makeup off of her face. That's the one thing she hated about ballet performances – all of the makeup she had to put on. When she looked at her face, it barely looked like who she'd been before. Evangeline smiled at the clean face in the reflection, pulled out the pins and ties in her hair, let it fall to her shoulders, and headed back downstairs.

"Whoa – what happened to the bride of Frankenstein?" Emmett inquired, looking away from the television.

"Ha ha, Emmett," Evangeline responded as she sat in-between her brothers. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, I'd be making sure you two had everything ready for Monday."

"Em," Evangeline moaned. "It's only Friday!"

"I don't care. Ella and Elijah aren't going to be able to remind you that both of you need to be prepared." Emmett's voice was authoritative.

"We shall, oh patriarchal one!" Edward told him sarcastically. Evangeline laughed as Emmett scowled at his younger siblings. "Emmett, we've got all weekend."

"Edward, you're a senior. Evangeline, you're a sophomore. You two need to start taking this more seriously." Emmett looked very serious.

"What? So we can end up like you, El, and Eli?" Evangeline twirled a tendril of hair between her fingers.

Emmett scowled again. "So you don't end up waiting for years to become a superhero." He paused, looking intently at Evangeline. "And of course you want to be a superhero. Don't doubt it for a minute."

Evangeline leaned forward, facing her brother. "Emmett, you know I hate it when you use your powers on me." They faced each other, steely eyed. "Don't worry. I'll be ready to go Monday morning."

"Oh, and yet you scold me for using mine!" Emmett retorted. "Let's just watch the show." The three returned their attention to the television show, but remained perceptive about their siblings with their powers. A few hours passed, each one occasionally grabbing a small handful of one of the snacks on the coffee table in a bowl.

"I'm heading upstairs," Evangeline began to shift to stand up.

"Bed?" Edward asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Work out," Evangeline stood up.

"Seriously, don't you think you've had enough for today?" Emmett's tone held a hint of incredulousness. "You had a ballet recital in addition to stretching and working hard ahead of time and you're _still_ working out tonight?"

"That's the plan. See you guys in the morning." Evangeline went into her room and shut the door. She lay down on the floor, beginning a set of crunches. After that, Evangeline proceeded to do more exercises and stretches. This was one part of being in ballet that irked her some – staying in the most perfect shape possible. She yanked on her pajamas after her workout and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep. It was two days until she'd head back to school, mainly against her will.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

A loud beeping noise came from Evangeline's bedside table. She reached out her hand, hitting the top of her alarm clock. Evangeline groaned, looking up at the ceiling. She threw the covers back and dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting it warm up as she went back to her room and pulled out clothing for the day. After her shower, she stood in front of the mirror, beginning the rest of her routine. Edward came in, standing next to her and working on his daily routine. The two smiled at each other playfully before heading to the kitchen. Two empty plates sat in front of two bar stools with drinks and silverware, along with the food laid out for them to choose from.

"Pretty good spread, Suzie Homemaker," Edward commented sarcastically, taking a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Funny Ed," Emmett placed another plate, this one with toast. "Have fun at Sky High today."

"Yep, high school, _tons_ of fun," Evangeline added as she took a bite of toast. The two ate in silence before Emmett shooed them off to the bus stop. Edward and Evangeline sat on the same seat on the bus. Another year at Sky High. Of course, Edward had gone with both of his siblings present. He and Emmett went together his freshman and sophomore year, and then him and Evangeline his junior and now senior year. Evangeline didn't want to know what Emmett was like at school. He was always so serious at home, acting as the father figure since she was in late elementary school. Ella and Elijah, their parents, were generally out doing something; saving the world or some town, or running the counsel of superheroes. When the bus arrived, Edward and Evangeline split to get their schedules.

"So, what's the damage?" Edward inquired, stepping up behind Evangeline. She handed him the schedule. "Ouch – Mad Science first thing?" They began to go down the hallway to their first classes. "Power Control – figures." They stopped in front of a classroom. Evangeline glanced at it as Edward gave her back her schedule.

"Ugh, do I have to go?" Evangeline asked.

"It'll be fine, Evi," Edward hugged her. "Now, I have to go to class. You can handle this." Edward smiled before walking away. Evangeline took a deep breath and went into the Mad Science room, selecting a seat at an empty lab table. People flooded into the room, a large group of them talking.

"There's not enough seats," one of the guys with stark blonde hair remarked.

"It's fine. I'll sit somewhere else," another with dark brown hair told them. A boy with brown hair and a girl with red hair took a table, along with the boy with blonde hair and a girl with dark brown hair and purple streaks behind them, an African-American boy sitting with an African-American girl. The last boy to have spoken stood next to Evangeline. "Is this seat taken?" Evangeline shook her head. He sat down. The bell rang and Mr. Medulla came in.

"I'm going to pass around a seating chart. Write your name on the place where you are at. This will be your permanent seat yearlong, as well as the person next to you being your lab partner." The boy stole a look at Evangeline, then back at the front of the room. She saw it, whether he wanted her to or not. Mr. Medulla began to ramble on about what they would do this year in the class as the seating chart made its way around. Evangeline watched as her new lab partner wrote his name on the paper.

**Warren Peace**

His handwriting was fairly good, she noted. Good for lab worksheets. It didn't entirely register who exactly this was, but it wasn't her highest concern. Warren passed the paper to her. Evangeline pulled out her pen and wrote her name next to his.

_Evangeline Emerson_

Warren also took note of her name. Rather unusual, but who was he to talk? Evangeline passed the sheet to the table behind her. The period seemed to drag on and on, especially since Mr. Medulla seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice reverberating through the Mad Science Lab. Soon, the bell broke the monotony of his voice. Evangeline reached for her messenger bag, eager to leave. Warren looked at her again. "I'm Warren," he told her, holding out his hand.

Evangeline leaned up from grabbing the strap. "I noticed. Evangeline." She shook his hand.

"As I deduced," Warren said. Evangeline looked away, smiling a little. "Can't wait for the class to really start," he tacked on sarcastically.

"Yes, it'll be just wonderful," Evangeline replied, shifting the strap on her shoulder. "I'd better get going."

"See you around." Warren watched as Evangeline took off into the hallway.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

So, I hope you enjoyed. Please don't be too harsh on me. This was sort of on a whim, so humor me.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, I'm very pleased with the response to the first chapter. I hope that I'll get about the same or better (key word hope). I hope you guys like this new chapter. Please remember that pretty little blue "Review" button at the bottom of the page! 

Disclaimer: Sorry, forgot this the first time, but I do not own Sky High. I only own Evangeline, Edward, Emmett, and the rest of their family.

**Spark - Chapter 2  
**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

"Monday, you will have a project due!" Mr. Medulla announced. The students began to groan. It was the second week of school and it was their first project of the year. Most people were hoping to get to at least the next week before anything too hard. Sun shone in through the Mad Science lab windows, proving that it was still late summer outside. Students were still wearing light weight or summer clothing. "You and your lab partner will research powers in your family and make a tree of this. You will find the origin of your family's powers. This project will become crucial in the coming weeks. Begin!" Mr. Medulla went behind his desk.

Warren and Evangeline pulled out pens and paper, both beginning to write a title on their planning pages. "I'm a pyro," Warren stated, writing it down under his name on his sheet. "My mother is a peace maker, and my father is a pyro." He stopped writing, looking at Evangeline. She'd already written names on the paper.

"I'm empathic and telekinetic…" Evangeline scribbled it below her name. "My brother Emmett is Omni-lingual and telepathic…my other brother Edward is a mind controller and has precognitive powers…my mother is a memory manipulator…and my father is psychometric."

"Psychometric?" Warren inquired, his eyebrows furrowing.

Evangeline sat down her pen and looked up at him. "He can see past, present, or future by coming in contact with something."

Warren nodded. "Wow…lots of mental powers."

"Yeah, it's sort of a family thing," Evangeline replied, a little embarrassed, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we should work on this over the weekend," Warren looked at his paper. "I have no idea about the rest of my family."

"Me neither," Evangeline admitted, pushing her pen away.

"So, where should we work on this?" Warren sat his pen down and leaned forward.

Evangeline shrugged. "Wherever's fine. I have something at ten."

"Well, how about my house at one?" Warren asked.

Evangeline blinked for a moment. "Sure." Warren wrote his address on a piece of paper and handed it to Evangeline. The two smiled at each other for a moment.

"Mr. Peace, Ms. Emerson, please save the flirtatious attitude for when you're working on your project over the weekend," Mr. Medulla groaned as he walked around the classroom. Evangeline glanced down at her notebook, embarrassed. Warren looked the other way. Will and Layla glanced over, but returned to their project. The two looked up at each other and laughed for a moment. Mr. Medulla took no crap when it came to 'romance' or 'flirtatious attitude' in the least. Any couple in the same Mad Science class had to be on their guard for his ever watchful eye, but things like this…they were simply strange. The bell rang and the classroom quickly emptied. Each grabbed their bags and stood up.

"Tomorrow at one," Evangeline smiled.

Warren laughed. "See you then." He watched as Evangeline headed out of the classroom.

Edward smiled at Evangeline and gave her a small hug. Warren came out and watched for a moment inconspicuously. They looked barely similar, but most of the kids in the school did. Warren wasn't quite sure what to think of the sight. "Well, what are we going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know," Evangeline shrugged as they went down the hallway. "I have to work with my lab partner on a project."

"Ah, I see," Edward commented. "Well, have fun with that."

"Yes, a project for Medulla. As fun as it gets," Evangeline told him sarcastically.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. Warren opened the door, smiling at Evangeline. "Hey, come on in." Warren held the door back as Evangeline came in, carrying a poster board and bag. She smiled at him. "So, should we get to work on that project?" Warren asked as he shut the door.

"We probably should," Evangeline agreed, sighing. Warren led her into the family room. They spread out the poster board and pens, their notes scattered amongst them. Warren and Evangeline began to fill the poster board with names and powers, building two massive trees. Each finished writing the last name on their trees and capped their pens. "It looks good," Evangeline commented, sitting her pen on the floor.

Warren nodded, looking at the poster. "It does." Neither looked at each other for a moment that was spent in silence. "So, that's your boyfriend?"

Evangeline looked up at him. "What?" her eyes were wide and her tone confused.

"The tall one with the brown hair," Warren elaborated.

"Edward?" she was still confused.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that."

Evangeline laughed. "Edward's my brother."

Warren watched her for a moment and also began to laugh. "I'm sorry," his laughter slowed. "I thought that because…"

"Because he hugged me he must be a romantic interest?" Evangeline was still giggling a little. "No. He's just one of those protective, kind brothers. Much better than Emmett."

"Your older brother?" Warren inquired to make sure.

"Yeah…Emmett can be a little overbearing instead of protective."

"I see. And your parents?" he was curious. Plus – what else did they have to do that afternoon? Go overboard on the project for Medulla and be labeled overachievers? Uh – no, not them.

"They don't live with us anymore." Evangeline seemed rather calm about the fact. "When I was in fifth grade, they were offered a job and the International Superhero Relations Department in New York. Emmett was a freshman and Edward was a seventh grader. Our grandmother came and lived with us for that year. The next year, Emmett could drive and Grandma couldn't take Emmett's perfectionism anymore. After Emmett graduated two years ago, he goes back and forth between New York and here, working with my parents. He'd like to think that Edward and I can't handle ourselves alone, but he still leaves us alone for majority of a week."

"That must be interesting," Warren commented, putting his pen on the coffee table.

"It is. But what about you? Do you live here alone or what?" Evangeline teased, flashing him a quick smile.

"My mom and I have lived here since I was born," Warren smiled.

Evangeline nodded, brushing some of her hair back. "And your father?"

Warren took a breath. "He's been in solitary since two months before I was born."

"Oh…" It suddenly clicked in Evangeline's brain what his name meant family wise and the names written on his half of the board. She felt guilty and stupid. "I'm so sorry," Evangeline quickly backtracked. "Sometimes I don't think before I talk, and it's sort of like word vomit, and it just comes out and…" she took a breath and began to laugh. "…and now I'm rambling."

Warren laughed a little. "Nah, its fine. However, it is nice to know that my lab partner doesn't care who my family is." He smiled and they broke down laughing again at her ramblings. "What was that phrase? 'Word vomit'?"

Evangeline giggled. "It's when you just don't think and…words come out. Word vomit." She smiled in an embarrassed fashion.

"I'll have to remember that one," Warren smiled warmly.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

So, please review! I'll get to work on that new chapter right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, here's a new chapter for the ahem holiday. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Still not owning it.**

**Spark - Chapter 3  
**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

"Here are the grades on your projects! I am very unimpressed with most of the projects," Mr. Medulla projected through the room. The students groaned, assuming that their project was one of those unimpressive ones. He walked through the room, dropping a piece of paper on each table with the grade, and occasionally making a comment. Complaints began to arise as more papers made their way out. "Mr. Peace, Ms. Emerson…" Mr. Medulla dropped the paper on their sheet. "You two either work well while flirting or found some way to work well. Nice job." He sounded slightly resentful. Warren and Evangeline leaned forward and looked at the paper in the middle of the table.

"Wow," Evangeline breathed out.

"Is the paper upside down?" Warren asked, staring at it.

"I don't think so…" Evangeline replied. Warren flipped the paper over and the other side up before setting it down.

"Seriously?"

"That's…amazing," she commented.

"A 96?" Warren was still in shock. "That's better than amazing." The two started to laugh at their incredulous attitude towards the grade. Mr. Medulla rolled his eyes. "This is great," he said when their laughter subsided.

"I can't believe we pulled it off."

Warren picked up the paper and held it up. "I think this deserves celebration."

"Hmm," Evangeline leaned forward, watching Warren. "Like what?"

"Maybe dinner Friday night?" Warren suggested seriously, sitting the paper back down.

"A celebratory dinner or date?" Evangeline inquired.

"Celebratory." He paused. "What do you say?"

Evangeline smiled. "Sure."

"Should we meet up or would you like me to pick you up?"

"It depends. Is this a surprise restaurant?"

"Then should I pick you up at six?"

"Ah, must be a surprise." The two laughed again. "Six sounds great."

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Evangeline's hair was pulled up in a towel as she went to the bathroom and pulled it down. She glanced at her cell phone sitting on the counter; 5:30 P.M. She sprayed something on her hair and went to her bedroom, looking in her closet. How does one dress for a celebratory dinner? She pulled out a few clothes and proceeded to try on the outfits. Eventually, she settled with a pair of jeans, a shirt and jacket with tennis shoes. "Evangeline – Warren's here!" Edward shouted up the stairs. Evangeline rolled her eyes into the bathroom and dusted on makeup quickly before going down the stairs.

"Hey Warren!" Evangeline smiled, grabbing her purse off of a table. Warren smiled back at her.

"Don't be back too late, got it?" Edward asked Evangeline.

"Got it. See you later Edward!" The two went outside and Evangeline shut the door behind them.

"You look great," Warren told her as she caught up to his pace. They were beginning to walk down the street.

"Thank you," Evangeline glanced at the ground. "So, is it still a surprise?"

"Afraid so," Warren told her playfully. Evangeline laughed. "Don't worry – it shouldn't be too horrible." The two walked in silence with the occasional joke or comment for a while.

"Is it big enough of a surprise that I have to close my eyes?" she joked quietly.

"Nah, it's not that secretive," Warren shook his head and looked up, slowing down. "Well, it's not much, but…"

In front of them was a diner, sort of like the ones in the fifties. It wasn't much to look at, but it had that sort of character. "No…it's awesome," Evangeline smiled.

"Really?" he looked at her, a little shocked.

"I love these kinds of places."

"Well, then, shall we?" Warren inquired happily.

"We shall," Evangeline laughed. The two went in for a pleasant dinner and conversation. It was a fitting celebration for their high grade on the project. They sat for hours, completely immersed in the other's presence. "Oh shoot," Evangeline began to dig through her purse.

"What is it?" he looked at her curiously.

She pulled out her cell phone. "Damn – it's nearly ten thirty." Evangeline threw it back in. "Warren, I'm so sorry. It's Friday night rules and…I'm so sorry, I have to get home."

"It's no problem," Warren told her.

"Here," she began to dig through her pocket for money.

"No, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"It was my idea. I'm sure."

"Thank you so much Warren." Evangeline smiled. "I'll see you Monday." She headed for the door.

"Yeah…Monday…" Warren sat there for a moment, watching her leave. What was he doing? Was he really going to let her go? Warren put down some money on the table and ran out the door. "Evangeline?" Warren called, attempting to catch up.

Evangeline stopped and looked at him as he came to stand in front of her. "Hey."

Warren stuck his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket. "I never got a chance to…um…I had a question."

"Yeah?" Evangeline inquired curiously.

"Can I…call you sometime?"

"Oh…" Evangeline was a little taken a back. "Um…"

"Is that a yes?" Warren laughed a little.

"You're…really sweet…" Evangeline glanced down at the street.

"Sweet? Sweet as in…?" Warren searched her face for an answer.

"You're…you're really nice and handsome, but…" Evangeline started to walk down the street.

Warren followed. "But you have a boyfriend?"

"Kind of," Evangeline began.

"Kind of?" Warren wondered how you had a kind of boyfriend.

"Yes." Evangeline began to walk away again.

"Wait – you said kind of."

"It's a little…complicated, but I promised my friend that I wouldn't get involved…" Evangeline looked shyly at the ground.

"Is it anyone I know?" Warren tried to meet her gaze.

"Like I said, it's complicated…"

"Complicated how?"

"I don't really have a boyfriend, but it's sort of like I do."

Warren's brow furrowed. "What?"

The two began walking down the street again. "I have ballet two to four times a week, so it's sort of like being committed to someone or having a boyfriend or…" Evangeline dared not look up.

"I see," Warren nodded a little.

"And now I'm rambling." The two laughed at the conversation. "I'm sorry Warren; it's just that…I'm sort of involved right now with school and then ballet and all…"

"Your parents wouldn't be too happy if you got a failing grade?" Warren guessed.

"My brother Emmett," she corrected.

"Ah…it's fine. I just…couldn't help but ask." Warren shrugged as he said this. His heart had fallen slightly, but he wasn't as let down as he thought he would be.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." Evangeline smiled and headed down the street. Warren smiled back and watched as she headed down the street.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Happy Singles' Awareness Day! Please review; hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, I just wrote this in the course of about an hour. Hope you like it. Yay for brain sparks!

**Disclaimer: Only own Evangeline, Edward, Emmett, Ella, and Elijah Emerson.**

**Spark – Chapter 4  
**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

A few weeks had passed since the 96 on the project and the celebratory dinner. Summer was beginning to fade into fall, but as slowly as possible. Mr. Medulla's class was becoming increasingly harder, but not as gradually as the season change. Edward and Evangeline were still the soft spoken introverted students that spent every lunch together, avoiding people as much as possible. Warren, Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta were still inseparable as ever. Warren and Evangeline sat at their table, studying under a microscope the structure of human DNA compared to superhero DNA. They would whisper jokes back and forth as they looked through the eyepieces and laugh or giggle occasionally, much to Mr. Medulla's disapproval. Evangeline still felt slightly guilty about the way their dinner ended and it weighed heavily upon her heart.

"It doesn't seem to be doing anything extraordinary," Warren commented, writing the note down on the worksheet.

"Ah, normalcy," Evangeline sighed, making the same note. Warren let out a small laugh. She glanced seriously at the paper before pulling the slide out, placing it in the box, and replacing it with the superhero DNA slide.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Warren asked nonchalantly. They had moved beyond most of the awkwardness of right after back into the same zone.

"Well, I've got ballet from four to seven, and then another late night of homework," Evangeline tacked on a small, forced smile. "What about you? I'll bet you've got a lovely evening of nothing planned."

"That is where you are wrong," Warren pointed his pen at her. "I've got a shift from three to eight, and then, like you, a long and late evening of homework."

Evangeline nodded. "I didn't know you had a job."

"For a few years now. Keeps me focused on everything." The two gazed at the slide, occasionally taking a few notes as they observed it. "Well, that's interesting," Warren leaned back.

"It is," Evangeline scribbled something down and sat her pen on the paper. "If only it was easier to interpret what it meant."

The bell rang loudly and Mr. Medulla dismissed them. The two grabbed their bags and headed for the door. "Well, enjoy your ballet," Warren smiled.

"I shall, and you enjoy your shift," Evangeline's tone held a hint of joking.

"Oh, that shall be a priority." The two laughed and left.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Evangeline began to stretch at the bar. She was there way early, but she needed the extra time. She'd been too tense lately. It wasn't even three yet. Stephanie, the instructor, was listening to music for routines for all of her classes. Evangeline took deep breaths, taking caution and care with stretching. It was rather peaceful in the studio, pretty much alone with music softly playing. Warren was heading to work when he paused and looked in the studio window. He must have passed it a thousand times on his way to work and never really paid any attention to it. He smiled as Evangeline looked up. She certainly looked different with her long skirt and her hair tied back. Evangeline smiled, slightly confused. They watched the other for a moment before heading for the door. "Hey," Warren greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hey yourself," she let out a small laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I was heading to work and just…" he gestured towards the studio. "…saw it. But what about you? I thought class started at four?"

"Ugh, Medulla's class has made me way too tense lately, so I needed extra stretching time."

Warren got a good laugh out of that. "Well, I should probably keep going."

"Yeah," Evangeline snapped out of the small daze. "Can't be late for the _highlight_ of your day."

"Absolutely." Warren smiled. "See you tomorrow.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Evangeline went back in the studio but watched through the window as Warren continued down the street. She sighed, frustrated. This was one of those times when the guilt made everything worse. The door opened and closed, alerted by the tinkling of a bell.

"Hey, what's up, Eva?" a girl from the class asked, dropping her bag. She had brown hair with bangs, brown eyes, and was fairly short.

She shrugged. "Sam…"

Samantha immediately straightened up from her improved stretch. "What is it?"

"You know that pact we made?"

"The one when we were six or ten?"

"Ten."

"Yeah – I remember it. The one where we aren't aloud to date unless we drop out of school or drop ballet."

"Is there any chance that we might…I don't know, drop it?" Evangeline averted her eyes from Samantha's gaze.

"Does someone have a crush?" Samantha playfully punched her in the arm.

Evangeline sighed. "Well, I went out a few weeks ago…"

"That would be in direct violation of the pact," Samantha pointed out as she stretched forward.

"It was a celebratory dinner for a 96 on a project. Anyway, he asked if he could call me and I had to say no." Evangeline's tone was hesitant.

"And?" Samantha yawned.

"I feel really guilty about it because he's totally sweet, and handsome, and kind, and smart…" she looked off into space.

"One – you're rambling. Two – you're so crushing on…what's his name?"

"Warren."

"Right, Warren." Samantha sat down on the ground and looked up. "Well, I suppose, just for you, we could drop that little rule."

"What rule?" a boy with dark blonde hair who was extremely tall inquired as he came in.

"Oh, well, we're dropping the dating pact."

"The one from when you were ten?" he joined them in stretching.

"Garrett, how do you even know what we're talking about?" Evangeline sat down, stretching one leg out.

"Easy – everyone does," Garrett replied. "So, what's his name?"

"Warren," Samantha answered without thinking.

"Hmm, old fashioned. Fits well with Evangeline." Garrett nodded a little.

"Since when does everyone care about my social life?!" Evangeline jumped in.

"Since you decided to break the pact," Samantha took a sip from her water bottle.

"Goody," Evangeline rolled her eyes as she sat up straight.

"So, what does he look like?" Garrett interrupted.

"I thought you weren't…you know…_the word_…" Samantha evaded saying something.

"I'm not gay, Sam, we've covered that. I'm simply curious." Garrett answered crossly, putting his arms in front of him.

"He's about as tall as you," Evangeline pointed at Garrett, "with long, dark brown hair with red streaks…"

"That's promising," Garrett rolled his eyes.

"He also has dark brown eyes to match, wears black or red and black gloves," Evangeline ignored Garrett's remark.

"Ah, so now we're going for Goth boys, are we?" Samantha teased.

"Warren is not Goth. It's simply his style. You would have known this if you'd came earlier," Evangeline was slightly annoyed now with her friends insistent nagging.

"He was here earlier?!" Samantha questioned shrilly.

"He was going to work, saw me in the window, stopped to talk. No big deal." Evangeline tied her hair back a bit tighter. "Plus – I feel super guilty about my lame reason for why he couldn't call, which was the pact, which was your idea all along, Samantha." Samantha smiled sheepishly.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

So, we've introduced the ballet crew. Pretty please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, I hope all of you understand now that I couldn't be so cruel as to deny Warren forever. No one could ever do that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. Only the Emerson family.**

**Warren's handwriting**

_Evangeline's handwriting_

**Spark – Chapter 5**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Evangeline gently pulled her pen along the margin line of her page, trying to stay focused on the movie that was being shown. Honestly, it was utterly boring and couldn't even hold the most patient person's attention for five minutes. She sighed, glanced up for a moment and then back down. Warren looked over at her before beginning to take notes on his blank page. She blinked slowly, trying to keep her eyes open. A small square of white appeared in front of her. Evangeline glanced down at it.

**Boring, isn't it?**

Evangeline looked at Warren. He smiled mischievously at her before looking at the television to avoid Mr. Medulla's gaze. She put her pen to the paper and shifted it back.

_I don't think I can stay awake any longer._

Evangeline looked at television as Warren glanced back at the note. This began a process; it was rather childish, but what else did they have to do?

**Don't worry. I'll keep you awake.**

_Thank you. So, what are your plans for the weekend?_

**Nothing much. You?**

_Ballet, as usual._

**Fun.**

_Fun indeed. You'll be having more fun than I will._

**Are you looking forward to homecoming next weekend?**

_I'm not really sure at the moment. What about you? I bet all the girls are dying to ask you._

Evangeline heard Warren try to hold back his laughter as he read what she'd last written. Mr. Medulla glanced up from the tests he was grading. "Mr. Peace, is there a problem?" he sounded irked. This must have been one of his favorite movies.

"Nothing, Mr. Medulla, nothing at all," Warren replied as calmly as he could. Evangeline smiled a little.

"Ms. Emerson?" It was like Mr. Medulla could almost read their minds or sense whenever someone smiled.

"No, Mr. Medulla." Evangeline tried to act serious.

"Then keep the laughter to a minimum. This is educational, not a comedy!" A few people looked at Warren and Evangeline before attempting to refocus on the movie. The two became silent again, quietly writing back and forth.

**Did that answer your question?**

_I believe it did, but I was being serious._

**Really? Is that so? Care to elaborate?**

_Oh, I don't know, because you're sweet and handsome…_

Warren looked at Evangeline after reading the note. She smiled at him before looking back at the movie. He watched her for a moment before writing again.

**I think that might just be your opinion.**

_Then the rest of the world might be blind._

**Dare I ask if you'd go with me?**

Evangeline looked over at him, a little taken back for words. Warren took the paper back and began to write again.

**I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if that was overstepping the boundaries.**

_No, no, not at all…as it just so happens, my friend and I have discussed our little rule about…involvement._

**Ah, I see.**

_We've decided that it's best to just do away with it._

Warren's face lit up as he read her last note.

**Then, shall we discuss this after class, since there's only ten minutes left anyway?**

Evangeline glanced up at the clock before scribbling down a last note.

_Yes, I suppose we shall have to._

The two sat their pens down and tried to focus their full attention on it. Of course, both their minds were too excited to focus. It was like they were wired or something. Warren was excited that Evangeline was able to reconsider everything because of dropping that stupid rule. Evangeline was enthusiastic about the fact that Warren hadn't given up on her. It seemed like it took forever for the bell to ring today, only because they were waiting for it. They had their things already in their bags, prepared to bolt from the room. The minute it rang, the two were out the door before anyone knew it.

"So, you've gotten rid of the rule?" Warren asked as they were out the door.

"Yes, we have. It was stupid anyway, we made it when we were six," Evangeline confessed before they started down the hallway.

"Does this mean that I can ask about homecoming?" he sounded a little mischievous.

She laughed a little. "Yes, you may."

"Would you prefer it to be romantic or is plain fine?"

"So many questions. I've never been the ultra romantic person who needed a rose and chocolates before being asked out or something. Plain is one hundred percent fine." She shifted her shoulder strap a little.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Warren remarked to himself. "Evangeline, would you go to the homecoming dance with me?" he added on a warm, lovable smile.

Evangeline let out some laughter again before smiling. "I would love to, Warren." The two smiled at each other before coming to a stop in front of a classroom. They stood there for a moment in silence, both feeling elated over what happened. The warning bell rang. "I'd better get to class," Evangeline motioned behind her.

"Yeah, me too," Warren continued to smile at her. Evangeline waved a small goodbye before disappearing into the room where all of the mental control power people and similar powers were. He dashed down the hallway towards his class.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Edward sat his tray on the table and sat next to Evangeline. He watched her carefully. Something had happened. She was all smiley and was constantly watching her lab partner across the commons. Quickly, Edward glanced at his table then back at Evangeline. He was watching her too. Literally, it was like they were flirting mentally or with their eyes. He had a general idea of what was going on. He'd been sensing this ever since she went on that celebratory dinner. Something about Warren had triggered this feeling inside him. "So, anything happen this morning Evi?" he asked, cracking open his water bottle. She didn't hear him; she was too into whatever was going on. "Evangeline?"

"Huh?" Evangeline sat up and looked at him.

"Anything happen this morning?" he took a sip of water.

She shrugged. "Nothing much, really."

"Are you sure?" Edward watched her face. Nothing gave. "Please don't lie to me, Evi."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" she sounded hurt.

"I've sensed that something was going to happen since Warren took you on that celebratory dinner. You've also been acting exuberantly happy and that has to mean that something happened." He was always so perceptive. Heck, their whole family was perceptive. It was more like a curse than a power; someone always knew when something was going on with a family member.

"You promise not to tell Emmett?" Evangeline shifted in her seat a little.

"What does anything have to do with Emmett?" Edward asked, confused.

"Just promise me you won't say anything to him?" She looked hopeful and slightly worried now.

He sighed. "I swear on pain of death that I will not say anything to the patriarchal one." He held his hand up like taking an oath or something.

Evangeline laughed a little. "Okay, Warren asked me to homecoming." She beamed like the first time she'd had a ballet recital.

"What'd you say?" Edward ate a fry calmly.

"I said yes." Evangeline broke into an even wider smile. "What do you think?"

"I'm happy for you. You've broken the Emerson Curse. How could I not be happy?" The Emerson Curse was how they referred to their parents rule. "You know what, why don't you go sit with him?"

"Really?" she became excited.

"Yeah, he wants you to. I can tell. Plus – I don't think I could stand watching you two flirt across the commons for all of lunch." Edward smiled at her. "Go. He's wondering what's going on."

Evangeline gave her brother a small hug before slinging her bag over her shoulder, grabbing her tray, going and sitting next to Warren. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Edward could also see Warren smiling just as wide as his sister. "Not at all." Warren moved over some, letting Evangeline have a bit more room. "So, what prompted this?"

"Edward," she answered guiltily.

"I'm really starting to like your brother," Warren said seriously. Evangeline began to laugh. Edward couldn't help but wonder where this was headed; wherever it was, he knew that it wouldn't be good.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

See? I'm not so entirely cruel! Pretty please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

You guys have no idea how much I love you for reviewing. I've never gotten a consistent amount of reviews before. Three per chapter…and now five for one chapter! Have I mentioned I love you guys? Anyways – enjoy! By the way – this one's slightly longer.

**Disclaimer: I…own…nothing. (Have I mentioned I watched The Covenant recently?)**

**Spark - Chapter 6  
**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Evangeline woke up somewhat nervous. This was going to be a big day, she could already tell that. It was somewhat early for a Saturday when she didn't have ballet, but Evangeline attributed it to her mind's wakefulness. She went down to the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal, a bowl, and a spoon before sitting down at the counter. Evangeline poured her bowl but sat, stirring it around in the bowl. Edward looked at her after grabbing his toast from the toaster. "What's up with you?" he asked, taking the seat next to her.

"I guess I'm just nervous," Evangeline took a small bite of cereal.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Edward poured two glasses of water from the glass pitcher and handed her one.

"I just don't know what to expect," she shrugged a little.

"Well, it's basically dancing, girls wearing dresses, guys wearing tuxes, some refreshments; sort of like the movies with less blood and drama." He flashed a smile at her. "Don't be nervous."

"But, Ed…I just don't know what to do." She took a sip of water before continuing. "Do I wear a nice dress that you wouldn't wear to some big event or a big, fancy ball gown? Do I do my hair up all fancy or just sort of wash it and brush it? Do I do normal makeup or ballet performance makeup? I guess I'm just…confused." She began to stir her cereal around again.

"Don't worry about it. If you like, you can even do the whole trying on dresses thing and you can show them to me."

Evangeline looked at him. "Even though you're going to despise it?"

"Yes, I knew that I would, but anything for my little sister." Edward ruffled her hair.

"You've seen something, haven't you?" That's the only reason Edward would do something he would completely hate was because he knew something would happen. Whenever they were little, that's how it worked. He would do something that made no sense to their parents or Emmett and Evangeline, but it'd always work out.

Edward looked at her. "Now, what makes you think that?" Evangeline watched him calmly before lifting her finger, with a thing of butter following her finger. She set it down in from of him. Edward sighed, spreading it on his toast. "It wasn't very clear, just a lot of noise and laughing. I promise you that you will have a good time."

Evangeline sighed softly before taking a few more bites of cereal. "So, let me guess. No hints for what I should do?"

"Not a one." She looked at him, trying not to glare. "Sorry Evi. I wasn't born with a female mind."

"Its fine," she put her bowl in the sink. "Maybe I'll just call Samantha and ask her."

"Please do," Edward sounded hopeful. "I love you Evi, but you know I can't stand little fashion shows."

"I know Edward." She gave him a small hug and headed to her bedroom. Evangeline sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up her phone.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

"Sam, are you sure?" Evangeline asked, pulling her hoodie back on. Samantha rolled over on her stomach on Evangeline's bed.

"Evi, you look fantastic in it! Don't be so doubtful," Samantha muttered, pulling at her bracelet. "Honestly, people would have to be crazy to not think you look hot in it."

"I don't know, Sam…" Evangeline put the hanger on the closet door frame. "I mean, I've never been to a dance before." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Seriously?" Samantha looked at her. "Well, don't over do it on the hair. Like, you've seen all those prom movies, right?" Evangeline nodded as Samantha sat up straight. "Don't go that far. Leave your hair down. Don't go as far as ballet makeup. That's just frightening." Samantha got off of the bed and began to dig through Evangeline's closet. "How much taller than you is he?"

"Oh, well…maybe about five inches," Evangeline responded, looking down at the ground.

Samantha sighed and ruffled things around in the closet. "Geez – don't you own more than five pairs of shoes?" she commented, shifting more around. "Ugh, this is more difficult than it should be!" After a few more minutes, Samantha resurfaced, holding out a pair of silver heels with a cloth crisscrossing from the front strap to the ankle strap. "You_will_ wear this dress with _these_ shoes. I'm going to go ahead and leave and you'll go ahead and start getting ready." Samantha placed the shoes on the chair next to her bed, and then looked at Evangeline's hair. "Your hair is wavy, right?" Evangeline nodded. "Don't straighten it. You'll look fantastic. Get Edward to take a picture so I can see what it looks like." Samantha gave her a small hug. "Have fun!" She grabbed her purse off the floor and headed out the door.

Evangeline looked at the dress, the shoes, and the door. Sighing, she stood up and went to the bathroom. She only had about two hours now until Warren would pick her up. Evangeline turned on the shower, let it warm up, while she sat a few things out on the counter. It didn't take her long; she was anxious enough that she did everything faster. She wrapped a towel around her body before grabbing a pair of simple, plain clothes for the time being. Her hair would be a challenge. Most of the time, she just brushed it straight, but, per Samantha's instructions, she went ahead and coaxed it into a nicer looking wavy pattern. Evangeline glanced at the small clock. She yanked out what little amount of makeup she used everyday and put it on. She snuck past Edward, making sure he didn't see her as she grabbed a snack, and went back up to her room. Finally she swapped the plain clothes for the dress and put on her shoes and threw her cell phone and some lip gloss into a small white purse and fastened a small, silver and crystal necklace around her neck.

"Evangeline!" Edward's voice came up the stairs. She sighed and looked in the mirror on her wall before going towards the stairs. Warren stood at the bottom of the staircase. For a moment, she was stunned and just stood out of sight of Edward and Warren. He looked more handsome than normal. The black and white tux was amazing on him, doing something that Evangeline couldn't understand to how he looked. His hair was down, as it was most of the time. Snapping out of it, she went down the stairs.

Warren couldn't believe it when she was finally in full sight. Her dress was white with black lace on the top and small black embroidery on the skirt. Her hair was wavy. She was having the same effect on him that he'd had on her. Warren smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

Edward shifted slightly. Evangeline glanced at him. He was also in a tux, but was still her brother. "Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and leave…I'll see you guys there." Edward smiled at them as he shut the front door behind him. They looked at the other for a moment before looking at the ground shyly.

"You really do look beautiful," Warren said, not looking up.

"And you look great in your tux," Evangeline supplied softly. They stood like this for a moment before Warren looked up and moved one of his arms forward, holding a box.

"I…well…" Warren didn't know how to put it. Evangeline looked up. The box held a corsage with a small white flower. "Well…it's sort of Layla's specialty around this time…" Evangeline smiled. Warren stepped forward, being careful as he put it on her wrist.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"So, shall we?" he held out his arm. She laughed a little but accepted his arm. They made sure to lock the door behind them as they headed for the Sky High bus stop. A few other students stood there, but paid no attention to the school's most infamous pyro and whoever he was with. Warren and Evangeline held hands as they waited anxiously. The bus, rather than being filled with teens clad in jeans, was bursting with guys in tuxedos and girls in dresses. The two picked one of the few empty seats. Warren kept Evangeline's hand in his. His skin felt warm against hers; Evangeline attributed this to his power. When the bus landed, most people went into the school as quickly as they could. Edward had been sitting a few seats in front of them; he glanced back as he got off the bus, smiled at them, and continued in. Warren's friends waited for them near the bus parking.

"Warren!" Will's voice could be heard over the talk of people meeting up with their dates. Warren held Evangeline's hand tighter so he couldn't loose her.

"Hey Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta, Ethan," he nodded to them.

"Hey Evangeline!" Layla smiled warmly.

"Hi Layla. You did a fantastic job," Evangeline held her wrist with the corsage up.

"Oh, it was nothing." It was like she couldn't stop smiling.

"We should get inside," Will gestured to the door.

"You guys go ahead," Ethan said. "I'm going to wait for my date." Zach and Will shrugged and the group headed towards the door. When they reached the gym, music came blasting out the doors. People filled the center of the room, dancing. A few stood near a table holding drinks. The few wallflowers lined the edges of the crowd, not moving at all and scanning for other singles or wallflowers to take a risk on. Will and Layla went out to the dance floor, followed by Zach and Magenta. Warren glanced at Evangeline and nodded towards the group of dancers. She smiled and they went towards the edge of the group.

"Just don't pull out any fancy ballet moves on me," Warren teased her, smiling mischievously.

"I'll try not to," she replied, equally as teasing in her tone. It was rather awkward at first, especially since they were trying to impress the other. It got easier as time passed, songs changed from upbeat to upbeat, with a few slightly slower ones thrown in, and their comfort levels were being reached. Edward would occasionally glance over at them from wherever he'd floated off to; his mind was still vexed by that feeling that it wouldn't end well, but he simply dismissed it as brotherly protectiveness. After a time of upbeat, fun songs, a slow song came on.

"Well, this is one of the last dances of the night. The buses are waiting and we'll see you guys Monday!" the student DJ boomed through the speakers. The two stood shyly for a moment, glancing at the ground before the other. Slowly, they stepped together. Warren took her right hand in his left and placed his right hand on her back. Evangeline put her left hand on his shoulder. It was a little strange for a moment as they weren't quite sure how to do this without looking like an idiot.

"Sorry," Warren apologized, grimacing a little. "I never took a dance class."

Evangeline glanced at their feet and looked back up, smiling. "It's fine…I'm not very good at anything but ballet." For a moment, both of them glanced at the floor, and then slowly inched closer. They looked at each other before Evangeline gently rested her head on his shoulder. Warren didn't mind in the least. Their movement became less awkward and more natural.

_Help me, Lord, I thought I found it_

_Just like a dream turned out all wrong_

_Don't feel the same madness about me now_

_Don't feel the hurting when I'm gone_

_Don't feel the wonder or the sweetness_

_Don't feel the aching need to share_

_Don't feel the way I feel without you girl_

_Just the flowers in your hair_

Warren glanced over at Will and Layla briefly. They were probably the most comfortable pair in the whole room. He looked away, back down at Evangeline. Her eyes were shut. She looked…sweet and beautiful. Those were the only words he could summon up from the depths of his mind.

_Should I never look into your eyes again_

_Should I never want to make the call_

_Should I never need you like my only friend_

_Or should I read the writing on the wall_

_It's just as simple as a feeling_

_Just as simple as these cards_

_Why do I feel so god damn complicated_

_Don't feel the aching need to share_

_It keeps coming back without you_

_Just like a boomerang through my heart_

_And cursed cupid even found me alone_

_Into the wound another dart_

_Should I never look into your eyes again_

_Should I never want to give my all_

_Should I never need you like my only friend_

_Or should I read the writing on the wall_

"Evangeline," Warren whispered close to her ear. Evangeline opened her eyes, lifted her head, and looked up at Warren. Slowly and unsure, he leaned forward. Not even thinking Evangeline did the same. Their lips touched briefly. It felt like there was a spark between their lips. They both pulled back for a moment, eyes still closed, but they leaned back in, kissing more frequently as the sensation of the spark become more and more familiar.

_And all of these themes_

_Hoping our dream would fall together_

_Never to be, if only one dreamer dreams of love_

_Help me, Lord, I thought I found it_

_Just like a dream turned out all wrong_

_Don't feel the same madness about me now_

_She loves to hear the sadness in my song_

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

So, I hope you enjoyed it. Pretty, pretty please review! Song is Boomerang by Steven Strait. If you go to my profile, I've got a link to the preview for this fic using that song.


	7. Chapter 7

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, I've had this one written forever. I explain more at the end of the chapter so I can't ruin things. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Not owning it.**

**Spark - Chapter 7  
**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Light streamed in through parts of the window that were left uncovered by the dark curtain. The room was dimly lit from those streaks of light. It wasn't very well kept, but it was certainly a teenager's room. The walls were painted a dark blue shade, making the room appear slightly darker. There was white trim around the door. A few clothes were thrown around the room, in addition to the school books. There was a book shelf in the corner; books were at a crooked angle on the shelves. A black jacket from a tux sat folded in half on the edge of a desk while a white dress with black lace was draped over the desk chair. A small white handbag sat on one of the two bed stands with a white corsage setting on top. The sheets on the bed were white. Warren's arms were wrapped around Evangeline protectively, pulling her close to his bare chest, his muscles showing. His deep brown eyes were shut. Both their skin was warm to the other's touch, even though Warren's was always warm to Evangeline. His long brown hair was still down, as it had been the night before, slightly out of place. Evangeline's hand gently urged him on as it rested on his cheek. Her green eyes were also closed. Her necklace from the dance was still around her neck. Her dark blonde hair was, likewise, a little bit imperfect. They snuck in small kisses, holding the moment close and never wanting it to end. Evangeline rested her head lightly closer to his. "I have something for you," his tone was low, the way that Evangeline loved. Warren gently let go and sat up, reaching for something in a drawer of the wooden bed stand. Evangeline slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. Warren shut the drawer and pulled out a CD case with a red ribbon tied around it. "It's not much – just sort of some music…that reminded me of you."

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you." She gently traced the edges of the case and the ribbon with her fingers. This was special, even if it was 'just sort of some music'.

"I know things are happening fast…it's sort of different for me but…" he leaned forward near her ear, the breath that came with his words gently moving her hair, "…I want you to be my girlfriend."

Evangeline took this in for a moment, looking down at the covers. How was she supposed to react? This was also very different for her, especially since she had been so involved in ballet for the longest time. She'd never actually had a boyfriend…or a conversation with one who wasn't in ballet or her brother, for that matter. A cell phone began to ring. "Sorry," she told him, leaning out to grab the phone. Warren gently kissed her back as she picked up the phone. "What's going on?" she said into the phone as Warren leaned back against the pillow.

"Evangeline, where are you?" Edward's voice was panicked. Evangeline could tell he was probably pacing back and forth. Warren smiled at Evangeline's back, gently running his thumb up her spine.

"Um…" Evangeline knew she couldn't tell her brother. "What's going on?"

"It's Emmett. He'll be home in at least half an hour, possibly less." No wonder Edward sounded panicked. Evangeline's mind went into turmoil, thinking of all the horrible scenarios.

"Um…I'll call you later, okay?" Evangeline tried to keep her voice fairly calm. She couldn't let on to Warren that something was happening.

"Get home as soon as you can, Evi." Edward was definitely urgent.

"Bye." Evangeline shut her phone and looked at the floor. "Um…" she murmured as Warren kissed her shoulder lightly. She leaned forward, moving to get off the bed and setting her phone and the CD on the bedside table. "I need to go."

Warren watched her as she went for her dress. "What?" his voice was confused as he handed her a pair of jeans and some other more appropriate clothing. Evangeline stood up, gratefully pulling on the jeans.

"My oldest brother's going to be home any minute," she told him as she buttoned the jeans.

Warren watched her, still not understanding. She tugged the large shirt on. "Does this mean that…?"

Evangeline leaned her knee on the bed and placed her hand on his cheek, kissing him. "I just need a bit of time to think. It's sort of new for me too," her tone was hushed. Evangeline picked up her bag, throwing the cell phone in and trying to fit the CD and corsage gently in, grabbed her dress from the chair, and headed for the door.

"Wait…" Warren watched as the door shut behind her. Warren jumped up and opened the door. Evangeline was about to go down the staircase, tugging on a jacket. "Evangeline…" She turned to look at him and shot him a smile. Warren stood in the doorway as she went down; that previous night and smile would have to suffice.

Evangeline quietly shut the door behind her, making sure it had locked. She glanced at the display on her phone. She was going to have to really move to make it home soon enough. Evangeline began to jog through the streets, heading for the middle of town to then navigate her way home. People looked at her oddly as she went quickly through the streets carrying a dress and wearing rather large clothing and heels. Edward was waiting in the living room looking out the window. He threw open the door as Evangeline rushed in. "Put your dress upstairs." Evangeline and Edward bound up the stairs as she threw the dress on her bed and kicked off her heels. "Where were you last night?" he put his arms across the doorway.

She opened her purse to grab her cell phone, but spotted the corsage that Warren had given her; she looked at it for a moment before pulling out her cell phone and snapping it shut. Evangeline took a hair tie off of her desk and quickly pulled her hair back before looking at Edward. "I went to a friend's."

"A friend's?" Edward asked, his tone unsure. "Does this friend happen to be 6'2" and a guy?" Evangeline searched Edward's face for some sort of hint that he'd known all along. "Evangeline…" he ran a hand through his hair. The front door slammed shut. Edward lowered his tone. "We'll talk about this later. Don't let Emmett find out. Believe whatever story it is you want." This wasn't what he'd been anticipating from those strange feelings he got about Evangeline and Warren, but at the time, he wrote it off as the cause of his uneasiness.

"Where are my little sibs?" Emmett called from the bottom of the staircase. Edward and Evangeline left her room and headed down the stairs. Emmett's eyes crinkled up a little as he looked at them. "Evi, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, I spent the night at a friend's house after homecoming." Evangeline was never good at lying to her family. They were all far too perceptive.

"A friend's?" Emmett's eyes were as suspicious as Edward's tone was.

"Yeah, she's sort of a tomboy. Let me borrow some clothes before coming home." Evangeline was aware that it was completely illogical for a girl to wear clothing this large, even for a tomboy.

Emmett shrugged it off. "So, what do you two want to do today? See a movie?"

"Did someone hit you over the head with a crowbar?" Edward leaned against the wall.

"Saw your guys' reports from Sky High. They're fantastic. Thought we should do some sort of celebrating."

"I have ballet," Evangeline pointed out, completely relieved. She couldn't hide it from Emmett forever.

Emmett shrugged a little. "What about you, Ed? Up for some quality brother bonding time?" Emmett put his arm around Edward.

"Sure thing," Edward replied. "Have fun at ballet, Evi." Edward looked at her before Emmett dragged him out the front door. Evangeline took a deep breath as the car left the drive. She trudged up the stairs to her room to throw her ballet things together. She had half an hour until class. Evangeline threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Someone's been naughty," Samantha commented, stretching out at the bar. Evangeline rushed in to a changing room, put Warren's clothes in her bag and replaced them with a pink top, her pale blue hoodie over it, and her long, light blue skirt. She preferred to not call them tutus. It sounded too childish and structured. Evangeline placed her bag in the pile with the rest of them. "What happened? Long night?" Samantha came towards her.

"Funny Sam," Evangeline tied her hair back a bit more properly.

"I thought you had homecoming last night," Samantha bent down, stretching for her toes.

"I did," Evangeline replied, doing the same.

"Didn't a guy ask you?"

"Yes, one did."

Samantha smirked a little as she stood up straight. "Ah, I see."

"What?" Evangeline inquired as she began to stretch against the bar.

"Did you…you know…?"

Evangeline's face went wide with disbelief. "Sam!" Samantha looked at her in a way that showed she wanted to know. "I really don't know if I should tell you…"

"All right class, let's get started!" Stephanie said over the small talk as everyone stretched. Evangeline shot her a small look of oh well and went from the bar. As the teacher led them in more difficult stretches, the students talked back and forth.

"So, did you?" Samantha asked.

"Sam, why would you think that?" Evangeline questioned.

"You came in wearing his clothes, the way you were so distraught…"

"That's because Emmett came home," Evangeline pointed out.

"Still, his clothes…"

"What makes you think it was his clothing?"

"Not your style…way to large for you…so, did you…?"

Evangeline looked at her. "Sam, he's my lab partner."

"So? Doesn't mean you didn't do a little experimenting," Samantha said dryly.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

I realize how much I'm implying here. Now, I mean this in the most innocent sense (as innocent as being half naked in a bed with someone of the opposite sex can be). However, if some of you take it in the…ahem, not so innocent sense, please say so, especially if you're willing to write a little companion piece for in between this and the last chapter. I would, but I'm far too afraid too and not experienced enough to do so. So, now that we've addressed that issue, please review and I hope you enjoyed it! Yes – this is a bit shorter, but there's some pretty heavy stuff in it, so…yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, now that we let that little Chapter 7 settle, on to Chapter 8! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Nope. No own.**

**Spark – Chapter 8**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Monday morning had come. Evangeline stood at her locker before school, pulling a book out of her locker. She'd been anxious and nervous all weekend, especially around Emmett. She was so afraid of him finding anything out. He would freak out and that was what she dreaded. Suddenly, arms wrapped lightly around her waist and a familiar deep voice whispered, "I thought I might find you here." Evangeline whirled around quickly.

"Hey," she replied softly, putting the book in her bag.

Warren let go of her and became serious. "Are you okay?"

She shut the locker door and leaned against it. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous and anxious and paranoid and I wish that I could explain it but it's really difficult and I'm not sure how to say it or how you'll take it and…" Evangeline stopped, taking a few deep breaths.

Warren put his hands on Evangeline's shoulders. "It's okay, Evi. Calm down." He searched her green eyes for anything, but they didn't give. "Hey, how about we go out this afternoon and we can discuss this."

Evangeline let out one of her breaths. "Are you sure?"

"I don't have a shift until Wednesday. Unless you have ballet…" Warren spoke calmly and rationally. His mother did that whenever he would freak out as a child and it was always soothing. All of his maternal family could do that. It was a supposed Peace trait.

"No, no, I don't have ballet." Evangeline took another breath and smiled a little. "That'd be great. Thank you."

"Let's get to class." Warren held his hand out a little. Evangeline took it willingly. The two began down the hallway towards the Mad Science lab.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Warren and Evangeline walked up a hill. It was a much better setting than the school. It was certainly less stressful. The afternoon sun shone brightly on them. "Are you all right, Evangeline?" Warren inquired as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, I'm better now…" she took a breath as they continued up. "It's just that…Emmett came home…"

They got to the top of the hill and went to sit down on a bench. "Okay, so I understand that your oldest brother came home." Evangeline nodded. "Would you tell me what was going on?" he watched her curiously and concerned.

"It sort of requires starting at the beginning…" Evangeline remarked.

"We have all afternoon," Warren smiled.

Evangeline let out a small laugh. "Well, when we were little, our parents told us about this…rule that they had. Both of my parents have mental powers and so do their families. When they saw how we turned out, they made a rule that we were only allowed to date and marry those with mental abilities because…I can't even tell you why. I don't understand it. Emmett is really a rule follower, so he never dated anyone because no one appealed to him. Edward just really doesn't want to date. And…I guess I really don't follow the rules all too much anymore."

"I follow you so far," Warren assured her.

"Emmett can read minds, right? Well, when he came home, it took all of my strength to make sure that he didn't see a glimpse of anything that had happened between us. I had to work so hard all weekend and it just put me on edge since I knew Emmett would freak out over it and do something irrational, and…I guess that's it."

Warren gently took one of Evangeline's hands off of her knees into his. "Do you want to stop seeing me?"

Evangeline looked at him, gently tracing his hand with the tips of her fingers. "No. I want to keep seeing you, no matter what Emmett or my parents do, because you're the first person I've felt this way about…" Warren smiled at her. "I suppose that explains it."

"Are you sure, Evangeline?"

She looked at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed him. "I'm one hundred percent positive." Warren smiled at her again, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "But we'll have to be more careful."

"Careful in what way?" Warren inquired. His eyes never left her face. This was serious beyond all reason.

"Well, Edward and I will have to keep a closer eye on Emmett and when he comes home, for starters," Evangeline continued to trace his hand softly. "It can't be a very public relationship, rather secretive." She sighed, smiling a little. "We'll have to plan any dates around Emmett and my parents' schedules." Evangeline groaned. "It certainly won't be a normal relationship," she muttered, somewhat angrily.

"Normal and superheroes – kind of an oxymoron, isn't it?" Warren wanted things to be a little more light-hearted. Evangeline laughed a little. He rubbed her hand lightly. "I promise you we will try to keep this as secret as possible."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you," Evangeline whispered as Warren let her head rest on his shoulder. It was a rather peaceful moment as the sun set. The two simply sat and watched it while he gently stroked her hair and letting her be close. If only it could last forever. They hoped it would until a cell phone went off. "Sorry," she apologized, sitting up and reaching into her pocket. "Hello?"

"Evi, were you going to get dinner before ballet?" Samantha asked on the other end of the line. It sounded like she was walking.

"Um…I don't know…" Evangeline glanced at Warren. "Listen, can I call you back?"

"Oh my god, you're with him right now, aren't you?" If she was walking, she'd stopped.

"Uh, Sam…" she started awkwardly.

"Evi, please tell me you're not…you know…"

"Sam!" Evangeline cried. Warren smiled as he watched her react to whatever her friend had said.

"Why don't you bring him along? You know, Garrett and I would love to meet him. Seriously, your first boyfriend! It's so exciting…" Samantha could have babbled on about it for hours.

"Um…listen, I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Oh, fine. I'll just tell Garrett that you might not come or you might come plus one…"

"Bye Sam."

"Call me later, Evi!" Samantha got in before Evangeline shut her phone.

"That sounded interesting," Warren teased her as Evangeline leaned towards him. "Am I allowed to know who it was?"

"My friend from ballet, Samantha. She wanted to know if I wanted to meet up with her and my partner, Garrett, for dinner." Evangeline let her head fall against his shoulder again. "When she realized I was with you, she wanted me to bring you along because she's curious."

"Really? People curious about who I am?" Warren was a little shocked.

"Yeah, you know, I've gone to classes with them since I was six, and Sam's the one I made that pact with, and…" Evangeline stopped herself from rambling, laughing a little. "So, would you like to meet some people from my ballet class?"

"I'd love to," he kissed her lightly on the cheek before they got up. Samantha was at a diner, Garrett sitting next to her in the booth. They were looking at the menu, debating or fighting over what had more calories of fat. Oh, the life of a ballet student. Evangeline took a deep breath as she and Warren went in. Samantha looked up.

"Hey guys," Evangeline smiled. Both of them stood up and hugged her. Samantha mouthed to her, "He's cute." "Warren, this is Samantha and Garrett. Guys, this is Warren."

"It's nice to meet you," Samantha immediately stuck her hand out, smiling. Warren smiled and shook her hand. Then, he and Garrett shook hands. Garrett and Samantha sat down where they had been while Evangeline slid into the booth with Warren behind. While they sat at the table, Warren held Evangeline's hand under the table, out of Garrett and Samantha's sight. "So, Warren, are you going to come see our ballet class sometime soon?" Samantha asked, a little flirtatious. Evangeline glanced at the table shyly as Warren laughed.

"It depends…" he replied kindly. Garrett and Samantha looked at him curiously. "…if Evangeline's all right with it." Warren smiled at her.

Evangeline giggled a little and nodded. "Of course."

Garrett groaned slightly. "Please tell me you guys aren't going to kiss…" Both of them looked at Garrett. Evangeline's expression was slightly incredulous as they started laughing a little and glancing down at the table awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh, it's like watching a guy version of Evangeline!" Samantha remarked, slightly sarcastic.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

Please review! Still looking for someone to write a companion for between chapters 6 and 7.


	9. Chapter 9

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right?

So, soon I shall be on spring break. Bad news – no internet/no time for internet. Good news – tons of writing time while driving. So, I might be able to turn out a chapter or two soon. Today, we'll be developing some side characters more. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own only Evi and her fam. Nothing else.**

**Spark – Chapter 9**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

"Do you think that Warren enjoyed watching our class on Monday?" Samantha asked as she, Evangeline, and Garrett left the studio on Friday.

"Why do you always have to ask that?" Garrett groaned. He was so over the fact that one of them was dating, especially since Samantha was always bubbling about it.

"He probably thought we're a bunch of crazy people," Evangeline teased her.

Samantha sighed, unsatisfied. The week had passed with ease. Warren had gone back to his shifts on Wednesday and Evangeline had continued with her ballet classes. So far, it seemed pretty simple. They hung out at school, that's what it appeared to be to other students. They still passed notes in Mad Science when Mr. Medulla wasn't looking. If it continued like this, neither of them would have a problem with it. Warren was ecstatic that he and Evangeline were dating and Evangeline was definitely getting used to the whole dating thing. "You should just ask him," Samantha muttered quietly.

"Sam, you're not even dating him!" Garrett cried out, exasperated. "Evangeline is, not you! She should care more about his opinion than you should!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "What? Is Garrett jealous that Evangeline's dating and he's not?" she mocked him.

"That's it! I'm out of here until you stop talking about him!" Garrett started walking faster. Evangeline sped up to catch up to him as Samantha went onto her street.

"I'm sorry Gar," she told him softly. "If I had known that Sam would have freaked out so much after meeting him, I wouldn't have brought Warren to dinner."

"It's not your fault," he sighed, somewhat angrily and somewhat sadly. "She's just taking it too far."

"Wait a minute – do you have a crush on Sam?" Evangeline teased him a little, bumping his shoulder playfully. He gave her a look of confusion. "Whoa, what? You actually have a crush on Sam?"

"Of course I don't, Evi…" he cut her off.

"Why else would you be so perturbed about her infatuation with my boyfriend?" she jumped in, not listening.

"I tell you, I do not have a crush on Samantha…"

"If you didn't you wouldn't care about her incessant talking about Warren," Evangeline held her finger out as if proving a point. She walked quickly and stepped in front of him. "Do you, Garrett? Do you have a crush on Sam?"

Garrett stopped and glared at her. "Evi…is it that obvious?"

Evangeline's mouth dropped a little before she tackle-hugged him. "Oh, Garrett! That's wonderful!" Evangeline let go and they started walking again. "Were you planning on asking her out sometime soon?"

"I just don't know…I mean, I'm trying to find out if she's already got a date to _our_ homecoming, but I don't know how she'll react and…" Garrett answered her calmly as they turned onto their street.

"_Our?_ Are you still bitter about the fact that I'm not going to public high?" Evangeline rolled her eyes a little. "Anyway, just ask her. She hasn't said anything about a date, she would have, and she'll say yes."

"Oh she will, will she?" Garrett asked her suspiciously.

"Trust me – she'll be thrilled," Evangeline smiled at him as they stopped in front of her house. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you Monday, Garrett."

"Yeah, if I survive asking her tomorrow during her modern class," he rolled his eyes. "Bye Evi." Garrett headed across the street to his house as Evangeline opened the door to her house.

"I'm home, Ed!" she shouted so that Edward could hear her, wherever she was. Evangeline went up the stairs and shut the bathroom door. She carefully pulled the pins out of her hair and released it from her bun before taking it back into a rather loose ponytail. Evangeline pulled on her pajamas, washed her face, brushed her teeth, picked up her ballet bag, and went to her room. At first, she was shocked. She dropped her bag by the white wicker chair near the door. "Warren, what are you doing here?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Edward seems pretty cool about all this," he smiled at her from the window seat. "He let me up here. I figured, since we weren't able to hang out today…"

"Oh, I see," Evangeline smiled at him, taking a seat across from him. They kissed briefly. "Edward would be better with this sort of thing anyway," she remarked while leaning back.

Warren nodded and held up a picture from her bedside table. "Is this your whole family?"

Evangeline leaned closer to him, looking at the image. "Well, that's Ella, my mother," she pointed to the far left of the picture, "my father, Elijah, Emmett, myself, and Edward." Elijah had dark brown hair that was a little long and curly and was tall. Ella had long, curly, dark brown hair and was about average height. Emmett, whom Warren had never seen, had slightly long dark blonde hair and was fairly tall. Edward looked like…well, Edward. Warren nodded as he looked at the picture. "Yeah, we're quite the group," she added teasingly.

Warren laughed. "They look nice," he commented, putting his arm around her.

"Until I break it to them that I've broke their rules," Evangeline rolled her eyes as Warren chuckled again. "So, anyway, how are you?" She looked up from the picture at Warren, smiling.

"I am happy that we get to spend time together," he beamed back at her.

"I would like to take this opportunity to point out that, while we may be the only two in this room, Edward is still here too," Evangeline held her finger out as if to make a point. Warren laughed again.

"You don't need to worry about that," he smiled again.

Evangeline bit her lip for a moment. "Hold that thought…" She got up, went to her desk, pulled a disk out of a case, put it in a boom box, and hit the play button. She went back and sat next to Warren. "Now, where were we?" Evangeline added on a smile.

"Right about here," Warren leaned forward and kissed her. Evangeline giggled a little when he pulled away. "So, what shall we do tonight?"

"Well," Evangeline shifted in his arms a little, before suggesting, "We could watch a movie."

Warren smiled. "I think that sounds great." Carefully and as graceful as possible, they got up and went down stairs. Edward sat in a chair in the living room, reading a book. He glanced up.

"And what are you two up to this evening?" Edward asked calmly, still holding his book in the same place.

"Movies. Would you like to join us?" Evangeline smiled at him.

Edward shrugged. "I might watch for a little bit, but not the whole night." His eyes traveled back to the book. Evangeline led Warren to the entertainment console and opened up a door. She gestured to him to choose a movie. He glanced around at the titles. He hadn't seen a fair amount of them. Finally, he pulled out a movie near the front of the lines. Edward glanced up again. "Ah, one of Evi's favorites," he remarked, rolling his eyes a little. The movie was _10 Things I Hate About You_. Evangeline turned on the television and player, put the DVD in, and they settled in on the couch as the movie began.

"So, what exactly is the premise?" Warren asked, his arm around Evangeline as they sat on the couch.

"Well, William Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_ modernized," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. He nodded a little. Soon, Edward went upstairs and shut the door to his room. It was fairly good, even for a chick flick, Warren thought. Near the end, he glanced down at Evangeline. She was asleep in his arms. He smiled, leaning back. Once it was over, it just went to regular television. He let it keep playing as he fell asleep as well.

It was school on Monday and the game was Save the Citizen. Warren and Will were still the undefeated heroes (as they had been since defeating Lash and Speed) and facing off another pair who knew they'd loose. Rather than sitting alone or by Edward, Evangeline found herself next to Layla, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach. The four were cheering wildly for their friends and boyfriend. Evangeline wasn't used to this.

"Go Will!" Layla shouted. Evangeline looked around awkwardly. Layla smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. It's easy. All you have to do is cheer…okay, maybe it's not so simple," she laughed a little.

Evangeline smiled and went back to watching. A new one had started less than a minute ago, but it looked to be difficult for the pair to pull off a victory now. She bit her lip a little. "Come on Warren!" the cry tore from her lips before she could realize it. The four glanced at her for a moment, but smiled and went back to cheering on their boys. It came so natural, which is what frightened her. Warren got thrown into a wall by a person's power and Evangeline drew her breath in. He jumped back up and began throwing fireballs at the kid.

Before she knew it, the whole room was shouting in unison, "Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" No one had realized that the villains had been thrown down and the citizen had been rescued during those speed filled moments.

"Heroes win!" Boomer shouted over the noise as the last game of the day finished up.

A cheer came up from the crowd as they flooded the arena. Layla ran up to Will, giving him a hug and kissing him as congratulations. Evangeline looked through the sea of people for Warren. He didn't even spot her until she ran up and wrapped her arms around him. "You were amazing," she whispered in his ear. A smile spread across his face. Edward knew that Evangeline would do something a little too drastic, especially for trying to hide that she and Warren were together. He wasn't surprised when the two kissed for a brief time.

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰


	10. Chapter 10

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right? WarrenxEvangeline

So, this is my first Chapter 10 EVER! I'm so excited about it and I'm in uber-writer's mode. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: No own-age here.**

**Spark – Chapter 10**

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

About eight in the morning on Saturday, the doorbell rang at the quiet Emerson home. "Edward, could you get that?" Evangeline called from the bathroom. He grumbled a little as he got up from the counter and opened the door. Edward nodded to Warren and gestured for him to come in before heading back to the counter. He wasn't exactly excited to be up this early. Emmett had remained with Ella and Elijah in New York City for the weekend. Warren waited at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a t-shirt under his leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Evangeline, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, grabbed her bag from the top of the stairs and went down, smiling. "Hey!" they briefly hugged. "I'll see you later Ed!" A small mutter was his response. They left the house and headed for Warren's car. He put Evangeline's bag in the back with his as she climbed in the front. "So, what's the plan for today?" she smiled at him.

"Sorry, can't tell you," Warren smirked back at her as he started the car and buckled in. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, a surprise?" she teased back.

He held out a blindfold. "I'm afraid so." Evangeline laughed a little, but complied and put on the blindfold. "We still have to pick up Stronghold and Layla, and then we'll be on our way." The car started off down the street. She had no idea where they were going, but knew that they'd reached Will and Layla's neighborhood when the car door opened.

"Hey Evi!" Layla greeted her. "Warren, why does she have a blindfold on?" Evangeline figured they were climbing in the car.

"It's a surprise," he replied, shutting the driver's side door behind him.

"We don't have to put those on, do we?" Will asked him, sounding a little unenthused at the idea.

"No, it's not really a surprise for you two." The car started off again. The radio was on. It felt like they'd been driving for hours to Evangeline and all she could see was still dark. Soon, the car stopped again and Warren shut it off. Warren came around and opened the passenger's door. "Careful," he warned her as he helped her out. "All right, ready to see the surprise?"

"Absolutely," Evangeline replied surely. Warren laughed as he untied the blindfold from behind. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. They were on a bridge and there were other people. Warren gently led her to the railing of the bridge. Layla and Will were putting on some sort of harnesses, as were the other people. Warren handed Evangeline one. They both put them on before it finally registered with her what was going on. "Bungee jumping?" Evangeline asked, looking at the edge nervously.

Warren laughed a little. "It's okay – nothing's going to happen," he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she looked at the ground and brushed her hair behind her ears. "It's just the idea of throwing yourself off the edge of a bridge at a river."

"Don't worry, Evi. Everything's going to be fine," he gave her a big smile. "Here, we'll go together."

"What?" her eyes shot up from the ground to Warren's eyes.

"You can jump with another person. It'll be better for your first time," he told her calmly.

Evangeline rolled her eyes a little. "Did you…for your first time?"

Warren bit his lip a little for a moment. "Okay, no, but I would love to jump with you." He smiled at her and it dazzled her a little. Finally, Evangeline smiled. Warren went to the man running it and had him get them prepared to jump together. Both of them pulled their hair back into buns so that they would whip around. Warren put his arms around Evangeline as they hooked up the rope. She glanced at the ground nervously, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He grinned at her. "It'll be okay, Evi." Before she knew it, they were over the edge and free falling. A scream tore out of her throat as they fell faster and faster towards the water's surface. Warren, however, was laughing. They shot back up and down until it slowed. "Didn't know you had such a death grip," Warren laughed. "Ready to let go?" Evangeline nodded, also about ready to laugh. Warren unhooked the clip and they fell into the water. Both reached the surface, laughing.

"That was amazing," Evangeline gasped out as they treaded water.

Warren laughed again. "So you liked it?"

Evangeline smiled, swimming closer. "I loved it." They both beamed before kissing briefly. "We should probably do things like kissing on _solid_ ground." As quick as they could, Warren and Evangeline swam to the bank. Once on the ground, they began to kiss again and again. The thrill of it all had been so amazing…and shocking, for Evangeline.

"Wanna go again?" he whispered to her briefly.

A glint of mischievousness showed up in her eyes. "Can I jump alone?"

"You can jump alone or with whoever you want," Warren smirked at her. Evangeline nearly ran up the staircase to the highway. Warren trailed behind her. By the time he got there, a man who worked there was already hooking her up to a rope. "Are you sure you're ready to go alone?" he asked, stopping in front of her.

"I'm absolutely positive," Evangeline flashed him a smile. "Can you help me up?" Warren extended his hand and helped Evangeline up onto the railing of the bridge before stepping back. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Within seconds, Evangeline had plummeted down towards the river and shot up and headed back down again. Without shooting back up towards the bridge, she went straight into the water. A minute passed and she didn't resurface. Warren, Will, and Layla all watched for a few more seconds before Warren took off down the stairs, taking off his harness. Will and Layla trailed after as he dove into the water. No one could see well underwater, especially when looking for a shade of brown that was similar to the dirt on the bottom of the river. Warren came up for a breath before diving down again. The next time, he resurfaced closer to the shore with Evangeline in tow.

"Evi?" he asked when they got to the riverbank, very concerned. "Evangeline, are you all right?"

She nodded at him, brushing some of her hair back. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just unhooked too soon."

Warren gently brushed his finger above her left eyebrow. "You're bleeding. I'm sorry; this was a bad idea…."

"Nah, it's fine," Evangeline ran her finger lightly over the cut. "And it was a great idea. Plus – I've got my klutzy moments to use as an excuse."

Warren gave her a look of all seriousness. "Enough of them that Edward and possibly Emmett would believe you got a gash like that on your own?" he inquired.

Evangeline laughed a little, running her hands through his hair a little. "Yes," she whispered before kissing him. It took a moment before Warren welcomed it. Will and Layla stood, hands linked, trying not to feel too awkward. When they broke apart, Evangeline looked at the other two.

"Are you okay?" Layla asked, letting go of Will's hand.

"Yeah, I'm awesome. Are we going to do more jumping or what?" she put on a smile. Will and Layla laughed and headed back up the stairs as Warren and Evangeline got up and followed. The rest of the day was spent jumping off of a bridge and diving into water. When the sun began getting closer to the horizon, the group split by gender and went into the area set up for getting dressed in dry clothing. The girls pulled their drenched hair back before they reconvened at Warren's car and headed back for Maxville. First, Warren dropped Will and Layla off before driving to Evangeline's. After he pulled up to the house and shut the engine off, they smiled at each other and kissed. "Do you want to come in?" Evangeline asked him.

"If Emmett isn't home, I'd love to," Warren gave her a small smile.

Evangeline glanced at the house and focused on it for a moment. "I'm only sensing a feeling of intrigue, which indicates that Edward is reading a book. No emotion of hostility or anything of the Emmett variety." Warren laughed at her analysis as they headed in.

"So, what was the dangerous activity that you two participated in today, with two others I'm sensing?" Edward called from the living room.

The two paused in the entryway, Warren looking at Evangeline curiously. She mouthed back to him, "Precognition." He nodded. "Um…promise you won't freak out?" she asked as they went into the living room.

"That depends. Did it include something suicidal or something where you are easily injured?" he didn't look up from his book.

"Bungee jumping off a bridge," Evangeline told him nonchalantly. "Injury occurs when you're an idiot like me."

"Really? How so?"

"Unhooking too soon, falling in the water, hitting head on a rock, you get the picture. We're going to go get some food." Evangeline took Warren's hand and lead him to the kitchen. He helped her with the food.

"So, he's not at all upset that we were throwing ourselves off of a bridge all day long?" Warren questioned as she put some pieces of leftover pizza on a plate.

"Nah, he's just surprised that I actually consented to something so thrill-seeking," Evangeline smiled at him. "Especially considering that up until today, the most thrill-seeking thing I did was a little use of power when no one was looking."

۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰۰

So, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right? WarrenxEvangeline

You guys have no idea how thrilled I am at the response to this! I'm also thrilled to see that people are checking out the preview video; I hope you guys find the scenes from the story in there that I threw in. So, enjoy! Also – now I've posted a little music video for our duo on youtube. Be sure to check it out!

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

_**Spark – Chapter 11**_

"Good morning," Warren wrapped his arms around Evangeline's waist. She turned around, smiling before kissing him. He loosened his grip a little to let her finish putting her books in her bag, but didn't let go. Evangeline put the last book in. They locked hands and headed for Mad Science. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Well, Emmett came in for the day yesterday," Evangeline told him.

"Any inquiry as to how you got a cut above your eyebrow?" Warren looked at her, a little concerned.

"Yes, he did, but he bought that I tripped at the studio and hit my head on a metal clip on someone's bag." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Being a klutzy ballerina has its upsides."

Warren brushed his fingers lightly against the healing cut. "I'm so sorry about that," he said earnestly.

"Don't worry about it. Totally for a good cause." They stopped in front of the Mad Science room. There was still time before class started.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her close. "A good cause, huh?"

She smiled at him again. "Absolutely…fun." Warren laughed as they went into the room and took their seats. Most everyone was already there and by the time the bell rang, everyone was in their seats and ready to go. Mr. Medulla took his place at the front of the room, taking roll, and he didn't seem very pleased. Students chattered amongst themselves until Mr. Medulla whacked a yard stick on his desk.

"As many of you know, Sky High has no health class, but does have a month set aside in Mad Science for it…much against my will," he added under his breath. "Today marks the beginning of this month. It is much against my will to have this take up time in my class. Another teacher will be covering this, Ms. Bloom."

The teacher came through the door. She had dark brown hair and a bright smile. "Good morning everyone! I'm Miss Bloom and I'll be covering your class for the next month." A hand in the back of the class shot up. "Yes?"

"What exactly will be discussed in this course?" the girl asked.

"Well, this will not discuss things already taught in health classes you took in public school," Miss Bloom answered, still smiling. "This course discusses superhero lifestyles when married and a parent. It helps give you an idea of what it'll be like when you're a hero and out of high school."

"Did you just say 'parent'?" Magenta questioned.

"Yes, I did." Miss Bloom snapped her fingers and multiple carts rolled in with car seats loaded in them, each one holding one baby. "Today, you will pick a partner of the opposite gender and be given a baby simulator. These are not ordinary baby simulators, though." She picked one up. "They will act as the normal simulators, but will be programmed using yours and your partner's genetics. You will have to identify what powers they have been gifted with to get at least 50 on this project. For the rest of the month, you will both work together to care for this baby day and night. I don't care if you trade off the baby on nights or if you spend each night together as long as you take care of it properly. You've got the next ten minutes to find a partner. Once you have a partner, go ahead and come up and I'll help you check out your simulator." Miss Bloom stepped up to one of the carts.

Students began to look frantically around the room. Of course, Will and Layla, Zach and Magenta, and Ethan and his girlfriend partnered up. Warren got up out of his seat, holding his arm out to Evangeline. "Partners?"

Evangeline smiled, laughing a little. "Every time." She took his arm and they headed up. Most students were still finding a partner for the project. Miss Bloom smiled at the pair.

"Names?" she inquired, holding a clipboard and taking names down.

"Warren Peace."

"Evangeline Emerson." Miss Bloom wrote it down without looking up. "Um, exactly how does this whole genetics part work?" Evangeline asked softly.

"All superheroes and their children's DNA codes are saved on files for record. We recently put them onto cards readable by a scanner so we can program it easier," Miss Bloom explained quickly. She thumbed through a box of small cards before pulling two out and placing them in some sort of high tech scanner, picked up a nonoperational simulator, and pressed a button. That must have programmed the simulator because she placed it in the carrier it had been in, handed the carrier to Warren, and a baby bag to Evangeline. "Congratulations, Warren and Evangeline. You're now the proud parents of a baby girl for one month. Before this class is over, I will need what name you chose."

Warren and Evangeline headed back to their table. He sat the baby carrier on the counter of the table. They sat down and stared at the simulator. All of them had had blue eyes and pale skin, but it was obvious that the genetic programming was in effect. Sky High must've done some research to have such highly advanced technology, but when you're teaching future heroes and sidekicks, you probably need it. This baby's skin darkened a little, somewhat like Warren's but lighter from Evangeline's. The eyes had become a deep brown, also like Warren's. The pair still sat and watched it. "Wow," Evangeline said softly.

"Yeah," Warren agreed. "What do we name her?"

"I dunno," she told him, watching the simulator. "What about…Jamie?"

He nodded a little. "Jamie Peace. I like it." They smiled at each other. Suddenly, the baby started crying. Warren and Evangeline's gaze immediately shot to her.

"Um…" Evangeline asked, digging into the baby bag. "What do we do?"

Miss Bloom stepped up to the table, her heels clicking on the floor. "Students, now we have a perfect example of what to do when your baby starts crying," she announced loudly. Everyone looked at her and Warren and Evangeline. "Inside the outer pocket on your baby bag, there are two things that look like this," Miss Bloom produced two metal circular looking things. "These are your keys. You will attach them to your wrists so they won't fall off, but can be removed in the event of you needing to take a shower or something of that sort." She gestured for Evangeline to hold out her wrist. Miss Bloom wrapped the elastic cord of the key around her wrist. "In the back of the simulator is a place where yours and your partner's key will fit. It will make a beeping noise," she pressed Evangeline's key into the slot and it emitted a beep. "Then, you'll have to experiment to see what the baby wants. Sometimes, the key won't work, indicating that they just want to be held." She stepped back up to help others check out their simulators.

Warren reached for the other key and put it on his wrist. Evangeline pulled out the bottle and held it to the baby's lips. The crying stopped as she breathed a sigh of relief. She cradled the baby in her arms, holding the bottle. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be as easy as they thought it would be. Soon, the baby burped. They watched it for a moment. "I guess it's done." She put the bottle back in the bag. The bell rang. Warren and Evangeline loaded the baby into the carrier. He picked it up as she grabbed the bag.

"Okay, name?" Miss Bloom stood at the door with her clipboard.

"Jamie Peace," Warren told her as she scribbled it down and let them out of the classroom. Some of the younger students stared at all of the pairs with babies in carriers in shock and disbelief. The older students merely smirked, reminded of their time in Mad Science sophomore year. Now came a dilemma. They had separate classes until last period gym with everyone in Sky High. "Now what?" Warren asked.

"Well, I could take it during second period until lunch," Evangeline began.

"Then trade off at lunch," Warren continued.

"And during gym, I'll watch it." They smiled before kissing again. That was that. Everything was all settled for school and the simulator.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 12

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person

Evangeline was never the most extraverted person. Considering that, she and Warren should make good Mad Science partners, right? WarrenxEvangeline

Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking. _Come on, Claire, you haven't written in forever!_ I'm very sorry for that. With spring musical and the end of school (plus a major case of writer's block), I completely lost my writing time. Seriously – I didn't write on any of my stories for weeks. It was murder. Then, I went and saw Wicked and was gone for a week or so with no internet. Came home – still no inspiration. Then I went to work camp and met my boyfriend. He's totally sweet and wonderful and has inspired me to keep writing, even if he's not aware of it. I just suddenly had a bit of spark and was able to write and I've finally got a chapter for you guys! I'll try to keep it up and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams.**

_**Spark – Chapter 12**_

Warren and Evangeline got off the bus together, the car seat in his grip. They had decided that it was just easier to stay at her house than trade off everyday. Plus – it was an excuse for them to be together. Whether they could handle being together 24-7, they weren't sure, but they both still had work (for Warren) and ballet (for Evangeline). "We're home," Evangeline called out as she pulled her key out of the door handle. Edward sat at the counter in the kitchen.

"We're?" Edward asked as the two came into the kitchen. His eyes widened a little before his face grew into a smirk. "Ah, I see that you have reached the baby assignment."

"Yep," she smiled a little at her brother.

"So, going for the spending the night option?" he inquired, sipping some water. "It's probably easier."

"Really? How so?"

"My partner and I traded off. Torture. It would've just been easier if we were both there…wouldn't have slept through some of those cries."

Evangeline smiled at her brother's reminiscing. They headed upstairs to her bedroom and cracked open the text books. This was easy enough. All they had to do was study and every time the baby cried, they would attend to it. Rather than cook that night, they simply ordered in pizza. By the time it was 10:30, Warren and Evangeline settled in to fall asleep. Half an hour later, they were rudely awakened by the beginning of the simulator's cries. They both groaned before Evangeline climbed out and put her key in the back. She sat in the white wicker chair, holding the bottle up and trying to remain awake.

Finally, she was able to crawl back into bed and try to sleep. Within two hours of the first awakening, the baby cried again. This time, Warren got up and changed the diaper quickly before fall back into a slumber. This was the baby's routine throughout the night: waking them at the most inconvenient times. When the morning came, neither was too thrilled to have to attend Sky High. Edward sat at the counter for breakfast, smirking slightly. "Good nights rest?"

Evangeline sent him a small glare. "The greatest," Warren added with heavy sarcasm. Edward gestured to the pot of coffee (since he drank it every once in a while) and hot chocolate mix. Warren gratefully poured himself a cup of coffee as Evangeline made some hot chocolate. Of course, now the simulator sat silent. This irony slightly irked them since it had taken to waking them up at all hours of the night. This was the beginning of a long month.

Friday night had come all too soon. Luckily for Warren and Evangeline, there was no ballet or shifts this week. That gave them the proper time to settle into the lifestyle with the simulator. Classes had been slightly more difficult since the baby had a habit of crying during some, in which case they had to leave the room to tend to it. Warren had gotten a chance to run home after one school day to pack some clothes to keep at Evangeline's during the project and let his mom know how things were going. They had settled into it so well that now, they were getting along much better with the few hours of sleep than they had the first night. Warren and Evangeline arrived home in the afternoon, rather ready for the weekend and a chance to catch up on lost sleep. Laughter from more than one voice was coming from the dining room. Edward soon appeared, coming towards them. "Bad news, guys," he announced quietly. "Everyone decided to come home this weekend."

"_Everyone_?" Evangeline asked, trying to catch a glimpse into the dining room.

Edward nodded. "Emmett, Ella, Elijah, everyone." He headed back to the dining room.

Evangeline swore under her breath. "We're screwed. They're going to find out and…" she glanced around, speaking softly.

"Evi, calm down," Warren sat the carrier down and put his hands on her shoulders. "As far as they know, we're just partners on the simulator project. We just have to lay off the couple stuff." Evangeline smiled at him, indicating she thought he was a complete and total genius. They headed into the family room confidently.

"Evangeline, we were wondering when you'd get home!" Ella got up out of her chair and hugged her daughter.

"Hey Mom," she replied softly. "It's good to see you guys too."

Elijah hugged her next. "Good to be home with you and Edward." When he let go, he looked Warren over quickly. "Evangeline, would you like to make some introductions?"

"Mom, Dad, Emmett, this is Warren Peace, my lab partner," Evangeline gestured as Warren sat the car seat down. "Warren, these are my parents Ella and Elijah, and my brother, Emmett."

Warren held out his hand, putting on the charm. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Ella, Elijah, and Emmett smiled back at him, both shaking his hand. "So, I see you've made it to the baby project," Ella teased a little. "How much sleep are you both getting?"

"Not much, but enough to get by," Warren replied calmly. This elicited a few laughs.

"Boy or girl?" Emmett asked.

"Girl," Evangeline told him. "Jamie Peace."

"So, you're Warren Peace?" Elijah inquired. Warren nodded, expecting the usual reaction to that question. "I remember your mother in high school. She's a very nice person."

"Thank you very much, sir," he commented, relieved.

"Well, Evangeline, why don't we get started on dinner, or do you have ballet tonight?" Ella turned to her daughter.

"Nope, no ballet." She smiled. "What did you have in mind?" Warren watched as the girls went into the kitchen, discussing what to eat that night. Ella sort of reminded him of Evangeline in a sense, but they were certainly very different people. Just the feeling that came off them was no where near identical.

Elijah sat down in a chair, as did his sons. "So, Warren, what do you do in your free time?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I study, do my homework, and work at the Chinese restaurant, the Paper Lantern," Warren told him. Elijah nodded in approval.

For the next hour, Elijah and Emmett asked Warren questions. It was a little short of an interrogation. Once, the baby cried, sparking a conversation among the men until Evangeline came in and told them dinner was ready. Elijah and Ella sat at the ends of the table. Emmett and Edward sat on one side while Evangeline and Warren sat on the other. The baby's carrier sat in between them on the floor. The conversation was lively and interesting for Warren to watch. He had never seen or experienced something like this – a conversation between a family of mental abilities. They were all aware of what the rest of the people in the room were feeling or thinking, so some things went unsaid. Some would begin to laugh at random moments at absolutely nothing, partly because of a thought they had heard. It was quite the experience. They sort of felt like one of those sitcom families…like the Brady Bunch or something, the way they acted around each other.

The following week wasn't as simple though. Both had to return to their out of school activities. Tuesday night was particularly difficult. Warren had a shift right after school and Evangeline had ballet starting an hour before Warren got off. As she walked in with the car seat, Samantha and Garrett smirked at her. "What's this?" Samantha teased as Evangeline sat the carrier down. "You two have certainly been busy."

"Funny Sam," Evangeline shot her a look of mock appreciativeness.

Garrett carefully picked up the baby. "What's its name?"

"Jamie Peace," she replied, dropping the baby bag on the floor before yanking her hair back into a ponytail.

"All right! Let's get started!" Stephanie called out. Garrett placed the baby back in the carrier as they began to stretch. Soon enough, and not to Evangeline's surprise, the baby began to cry. Garrett and Samantha laughed a little as Evangeline went over and picked up the baby, rocking it back and forth. The class continued as the simulator wouldn't calm down. Warren came in to pick up the baby.

"Hey, let me take her," Warren told her, gently taking the baby in his arms. Evangeline kissed him on the cheek and returned to class. He rocked the baby back and forth a bit, saying soft, soothing things.

Sam leaned over to Evangeline during a brief break. "Very romantic," she commented, teasing a little. "When do you two plan on getting married?"

Evangeline bumped into Samantha, making her loose her balance a little. "Depends. How's it going with you and Garrett? Should we be expecting a little one from you two any time soon?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Very mature, Evi," her tone was flat.

"Just returning the favor, Sam," Evangeline still retained some of the teasing tone. Warren kept a bit of an eye on the class. He was sort of amazed at how everything looked. Each person moved so gracefully and smoothly between each movement, both the guys and girls alike. It was beautiful beyond belief. Most people were doing their own thing, as they had been instructed to do, but it looked so perfect. And when they were all in unison, each move was sharp and crisp, but still retained the beauty and grace. Warren felt like, with this project, he was gaining more insight into Evangeline's life. He was realizing that he hadn't really understood what her life was like, the beauty and grace of ballet, the unspoken words with her family and how hard it was for her to keep their romance a secret.

It was after midnight, almost one in the morning. Warren and Evangeline were both sound asleep, as well as Edward in his own room. Elijah, Ella, and Emmett had all returned to New York City at the end of the weekend, leaving the three alone for the week, and possibly more time too. It was one of the most restful nights they had gotten in the near month that this project had been going on. Both had fallen asleep around nine from sheer exhaustion and the quiet opportunity. They were almost at a full four hours straight – a record, so far for them. That's when Jamie began to cry. Warren and Evangeline groaned in unison, rolling onto their stomachs, and pulling the pillows over their heads. They were hoping that it was just a false alarm, as it happened sometimes.

It wasn't a false alarm. Jamie continued to cry for a minute. Evangeline shifted the covers and rolled out, trying not to fall the minute her feet hit the floor. She picked up the baby from the carrier and began to rock her a little. She was still crying. "Aw, Jamie," Evangeline whispered, gently rocking her back and forth. Evangeline pressed the key into the slot and pulled out a bottle. Jamie's cries ended. Evangeline sighed and sat down in the white wicker chair, pulling her knees up. She cradled the baby carefully, holding the bottle up. The room was silent again.

Warren woke up around 1:30. He rolled over, looking towards the chair. Evangeline was asleep in the chair, holding a silent baby Jamie. He smiled at the sight. Jamie cooed a little, but fell silent again. Warren began to think again. They still hadn't entirely figured out what powers of theirs had been passed on to the little simulator. From the way that she seemed to understand when they were happy, Warren was near positive that Evangeline's empathic talents. And Evangeline had been telling him lately that she felt rather warm to her whenever she picked up the baby, and Evangeline was near positive that Jamie had Warren's pyro powers. The scene just looked right to him – Evangeline, beautiful as ever, asleep with a little child sleeping in her arms. To think that, soon, they'd have to return Jamie wrenched his heart a little. At first, it had just been a project, but then, this little baby simulator had grown on them. They had stopped referring to it as the simulator or the baby and called her Jamie, although, they did still say baby sometimes. Giving her back was going to be rather strange and, dare he even say it, emotional.

_So, I hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully my writing streak will keep going for a while._


End file.
